


Stranded in a Ditch

by rainylittletown



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Eclipse, F/M, angela weber - Freeform, bella/edward - Freeform, eclipse era, edward/bella angst, jacob black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainylittletown/pseuds/rainylittletown
Summary: Edward has asked Bella not to see Jacob anymore. When her car breaks down at midnight, she's forced to call Jake--causing tension between her and Edward. Partly told from Angela's pov. Eclipse-era. Oneshot.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Stranded in a Ditch

The backroads of Forks had always been dark, even in daylight, but just now the blackness was an understatement, magnified by the swaying gray trees and drizzling rain. Of course, the general feeling of desertedness was underscored by the fact they were broken down on the shoulder near midnight. 

The driver’s door slammed as Bella climbed back in, her hair damp from the drizzle. “Nothing!” she reported. She’d gone out to check under the truck’s hood. “Absolutely no idea what’s wrong.”

“Did you have any idea what you were looking for?” Angela asked, surprised. Bella didn’t seem like the car type to her. 

“Not in the slightest.” Bella blew her hair out of her face. “That’s why I have no idea what’s wrong. I just felt like I should look, you know?” 

Angela laughed. If she had to be stuck on the side of the road with anyone besides Ben—who also wouldn’t know what to do—she was glad it was Bella. 

Bella had her cellphone open, no doubt trying Edward for the second time. “He’s camping, but he’s not far, and he doesn’t always…keep his phone on him, but I can try,” Bella had explained the first time. 

Now, she just sighed and flipped it shut, biting her lip. “It’s kind of pointless to keep trying, he’ll call back as soon as he sees my missed call, anyway…” 

“What about your dad?” Angela suggested, a little uncertain. She would hate to wake up her parents at this hour, especially since it would probably wake the twins, too. They’d think something was seriously wrong. 

Bella seemed to share this view, but after a moment she shrugged and said, “I mean, we can’t just stay here all night.” 

Chief Swan, however, did not answer the phone. Clearly he had turned in and the ringing hadn’t woken him. “I hate to keep trying,” Bella muttered. “He has to get up early for work, anyway.” 

The two girls sat in silence for a moment, staring out the black windshield as they tried to think of solutions. 

“I wish Ben had a cellphone,” Angela sighed. “But I don’t want to wake up his whole family. I mean, he doesn’t even have his own car…” 

Bella, looking at her phone screen, didn’t answer. Whereas before she’d been good-natured and determined, for the first time she seemed worried. 

“Bella?” Angela spoke softly. 

“Oh, sorry.” Bella bit her lip. “It’s just that my battery’s low—I just realized.” 

They looked at each other, the reality of their situation setting in. 

“Maybe I _should_ try my parents…?” Angela began, unsure. 

“No…” Bella looked out the window for a moment, seeming agitated. “I think—I think I know what to do.” She tapped her thumb against the phone for a long minute, staring out at the rain, hesitation written in her every feature. Finally, she heaved a long sigh and flipped the phone open again, dialing what was evidently a new number. 

It wasn’t a long wait. “Jake?” Relief washed through Bella’s voice. “It’s me—I know! I know—yeah, you too—” A curtain of hair fell over the side of Bella’s face, obscuring her expression from Angela, but not before Angela noticed a faint warm flush in Bella’s skin. 

“Listen, I called because I’m stuck on the side of the road…yes, the truck…yes, there is gas in it!” 

They went back and forth, and it quickly became clear that Jacob Black was coming to their rescue. Bella told him where they were, and was quick to add that Angela was there too, and that they’d see him soon _in his car._

After hanging up, Bella glanced at Angela. “He has a motorcycle too, and if the truck can’t be revived tonight…it’s not like all three of us could fit on that.” 

Angela stared out at the rainy darkness and shivered. “He’d ride his bike on a night like this?” 

Bella gave a short laugh. “Oh yeah. He would.” 

Angela had never officially met Jacob. She’d mostly seen him from afar, when she’d seen him at all. There was something almost…intimidating about him. But maybe that was just because she didn’t know him yet; she was shy enough that meeting anyone new could be a little daunting. And if he was such a good friend of Bella’s, Angela reasoned, he must be a good person. Bella, like Angela herself, seemed to be particularly choosy about who she became close with. Still, Angela couldn’t help but wish that it _was_ Edward who was coming. At least she was used to sitting across a lunch table from him. 

Bella was drumming her fingers against her leg, seemingly on-edge. She’d been quiet since ending the call, but it wasn’t like before; there was a new tension in her now. 

“Are you okay?” Angela asked gently. It wasn’t terribly hard to guess the reason behind Bella’s mood; Angela hadn’t forgotten the conversation they’d had about Jacob Black causing tension between her and Edward. It had been hard to imagine the two of them fighting, but all couples had their issues, Angela supposed. She was just glad that Bella had trusted her enough to share her problems. 

“Oh, yeah. I just…” Bella sighed. “I…really hope that Edward—” 

Whatever she’d been about to say was cut off by the sudden glare of headlights through the windshield. 

“Oh, there’s Jake. Hold on, I’d better go meet him—” And Bella jumped out of the truck, leaving Angela alone in the dark. She watched through the windshield as Jacob’s tall, muscled form wrapped Bella in a long hug, lifting her off her feet. It looked like they were both laughing. 

After a couple of minutes, the door opened again and Bella leaned into the cab. “Jake’s going to take a look under the hood. He’s a genius at cars, so hopefully he’ll know what’s wrong. It shouldn’t take too long now.” 

Before Angela could reply, a figure—Jacob—appeared at the passenger window, ducking his head inside. “Hi, I’m Jacob. I’m not sure we’ve formally met.” He reached his hand in to shake, a cheerful grin on his face. 

“Angela,” Angela murmured, shaking his large hand. His skin was feverishly warm. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” she offered shyly. 

“All lies, if it was coming from Bella.” 

Angela smiled, feeling suddenly at ease. For some reason, she’d had an idea that Jacob would be unapproachable, a little…edgy. But instead, he had an easy, sunny nature that made her immediately comfortable. He folded his arms on the window, clearly in no hurry. 

“What movie did you guys see?” 

“It was a mystery,” Bella told him. “We both guessed the ending at the start.” 

“But it was fun,” Angela put in. “I mean, you know, until the car broke down.”

“Did Bella tell you about the time we went to see a movie with Mike Something-or-Other and he started puking?” Jacob’s tone was undeniably joyful. 

Angela felt her eyes go wide. “Um, no.” 

Bella was narrowing her eyes at Jacob. “That’s not a nice thing to bring up.” 

“Why not? Oh—cause you got sick the next day, too?” 

“That was not a good night.” 

“It was so—how many times can you say you went on a double date, just you and two dates?” 

“It was _not a date.”_

“Okay, okay,” Jacob raised his hands in surrender, grinning. “Still. Just thought Angela should know our real history.” 

“Angela, you’re welcome to never listen to him again.” 

Angela smiled. “Noted.” 

“Well, I’d love to chat all night, but I’m guessing you guys want to get home,” Jacob said, backing away from the window. “Bella, pop the hood, would you?” 

He ducked back in. “That’s by the e-break—” 

“I know where it is!” 

Angela sank deeper into the warmth of the seat, watching them bicker and laugh by the hood. 

It was clear how close they were; Bella had said they were like siblings. And Angela could see what she meant—sort of. But the way they looked at each other, that long, close hug, the palpable joy that radiated between them…it channeled like currents of energy through the air. 

“Okay, you’re all set. It just needed oil for now, I put some extra in the truck bed for later…tomorrow you’ll want to…” She could hear Jacob saying as he slammed the hood. She heard Bella’s voice, but couldn’t make out the words. And then Bella had thrown her arms around Jacob’s neck, looking like a doll as he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up again just a little. When they broke apart, they didn’t really break apart, Jacob pushing back a strand of Bella’s hair and leaning to say something close to her ear—Angela wanted to tell them not to bother, that she couldn’t hear them anyway, but there was no point. They stood out there for a few minutes more, talking, and then Jacob turned, waving toward Angela, and got back in his car. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” Bella said, climbing back in the truck. “We should be good to go now, hopefully…” She turned the ignition and the engine roared to life. She gave Jacob a thumbs up that Angela wasn’t sure he could see. He waited until they’d pulled back onto the road before starting his own car, and driving away in the opposite direction. 

“You’re welcome to spend the night, you know.” Bella said as they drove toward her house. “I mean, there isn’t a ton of space, but I could make up the couch…” 

“Oh, no, I don’t want to put you out. I’ll just get my book bag from your house—I mean, if you don’t mind driving me,” Angela said quickly. 

Bella assured her it was no trouble. “If the truck can make it, that is," she added ruefully. 

They were silent for a few minutes. 

“Jacob seemed happy to see you,” Angela mentioned with a smile, noting her friend’s lighter mood. 

Bella smiled, but it faded quickly. “Yeah…we haven’t seen each other in a while.” 

Angela was quiet; she didn’t want to pry, but it seemed like Bella wanted to say more. 

“Why’s that?” She asked lightly, when Bella didn’t continue. 

“Well…” Bella sighed, seeming uncertain. “You remember when I said that Edward doesn’t…like him?” 

Angela nodded. This conversation was going in the exact direction she’d expected, but she let Bella lead it. 

“We had talked more about it, and the thing is, I think you were kind of right, about Edward being…jealous. Not that he would say that…” Bella exhaled, pushing her hair out of her face. “Anyway, he basically asked that I not see Jacob anymore. Like, he was leaving it up to me, but he just said that that’s what he wanted.” 

Bella stopped, biting her nail as she drove through the dark toward her house. Her pensiveness had returned. “It’s just so complicated. I don’t know how to shut Jake out forever…” She frowned. “Sometimes it just feels like, no matter what I do, I’m hurting someone. You know?” 

Angela thought for a moment. Truly, she wasn’t sure how to advise her friend this time. She’d told her before that Edward would get over it, but it didn’t seem like that was happening. 

“Well…” Angela said gently. “Bella, maybe you just need to do what’s right for _you._ What is it that you want?” 

Bella was quiet again for a long moment. They were turning onto her street now. “I just wish that—” she began, but cut off abruptly. Angela followed her gaze out the windshield; they were driving up to Bella’s house now, and suddenly they weren’t alone. 

Edward Cullen was parked in the driveway, leaning against his car in the dark. 

Angela heard Bella’s sudden intake of breath, saw her hands clench briefly against the steering wheel. _“Crap,”_ she muttered, pulling up in front of the house with a huge sigh. Bella sat there for a long moment, looking out at Edward; Angela realized they were making eye contact, but she couldn’t quite read Edward’s expression in the dark. His posture seemed casual enough, hands in his pockets, still leaning. 

“Come on,” Bella said finally, reaching for the door, but Angela hung back; she’d started to open the passenger door, but thought better of it, deciding to give them a little space—at least for a couple of minutes. 

And yet, she could still hear most of the conversation. 

“Hi.” Bella walked up and gave him a greeting kiss. He kissed her back, but the tension was clear. 

“Hi,” he said in his quiet, smooth voice. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, it is now. The truck broke down—I tried to call you, I even tried Charlie…we didn’t know what to—but it’s okay now, obviously—” 

“Where did it break down? Are you okay?” 

“Just inside Forks, but it was a really empty road; no one else even drove by. We’re fine, just tired…” 

Edward was shaking his head. “Then who helped you? Clearly someone—” 

Bella drew a breath. “Edward, I really didn’t know who else to call—my battery was low and we were—” 

“Jacob. So you called Jacob.” 

Their voices were low, both obviously aware of the late hour, and of Angela in the truck. And still she could hear almost everything; she badly regretted ever cracking open the car door, but it would be disturbingly obvious if she slammed it closed now.

Edward’s voice had taken on a flat, hard quality when he said Jacob’s name; Bella’s skin was flushed, she was shaking her head and saying something so quietly that Angela couldn’t hear, her hands raised in appeasement. 

Edward ran a hand through his hair, taking a couple of steps back. The tension in his shoulders was evident. 

“—stranded in a _ditch!”_ Bella’s voice had risen, the frustration thinly veiled. 

She and Edward just looked at each other for a long moment, not speaking. It was strange to see them this way; they always seemed so…perfect.

Finally, Bella turned away and said, “I need to take Angela home.” 

“You shouldn’t be driving your truck until it’s fixed. You’re likely to end up stranded again.” 

“Well, I’ll have to risk it.” 

“You could permanently damage the engine.” 

Bella stopped. “What is it you want me to do?” 

Edward rolled his eyes, but his voice was lighter now. “Come on. I’ll drive you both.” 

Bella hesitated, studying him for a long moment—as if gauging his mood—and finally nodded, turning back to the truck and waving Angela over.  
.  
.  
Angela had never been inside Edward’s car before. The seats were comfortable black leather, and it had a subtle but alluringly good smell—a similar fragrance to when Alice sat next to her at lunch, though more...masculine. It was also very clean; the only clutter was a half-full water bottle on the passenger side, and a couple of hair bands in the center console. She presumed they were Bella’s. 

Bella and Edward were silent as the car sped through the dark streets. Bella’s hair was making a curtain around her face again; Edward kept his eyes on the road, only occasionally cutting them to Bella beside him. His hand on the wheel seemed strained. 

Angela chewed her lip in the backseat, the palpable tension in the car making her nervous. 

Finally she couldn’t take it any longer. “Did you have a good camping trip, Edward?” She asked bravely, leaning forward a little. 

“I did, thank you.” Edward answered smoothly. “Emmett was visiting from school.” 

“Oh, that’s great. You and Alice must miss him, Rosalie and Jasper quite a bit.” 

“We do; fortunately we always make time to visit, though.” 

Angela smiled. “I hope it can be that way for all of us, once we leave. I’d just hate to lose touch, even if we all go far.” 

There was a beat of silence, and then Bella spoke for the first time, glancing over her shoulder with a quick smile. “It’s going to be such an adventure.” 

Edward was looking at Bella; she turned back around, caught his eye, and something passed between them. Angela turned and looked out the window, feeling abruptly like a voyeur. 

And suddenly they were at Angela’s house; it became evident that Edward Cullen did not—despite dating the chief of police’s daughter—respect speed limits. 

They said goodnight quietly. Bella turned and squeezed her hand quickly, saying they should do it again, soon. Angela paused for just a second as she opened the car door; she glanced at the two of them together, and just for a moment—despite being in a happy relationship herself, despite the obvious fact they were fighting—wished she had a name for the strange, hungry sensation that gripped her chest as she shut the door, leaving them inside together in the dark, and her alone in her driveway. 

But then she’d left and headed for her house. It wasn’t until she closed the front door behind her that she saw the headlights sweep across her kitchen window, the silver car disappearing into the night.  
.  
.  
.  
The tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“Please just say something,” Bella sighed finally, after Edward’s silence had continued several moments too long. 

“What do you want me to say?” 

Bella sighed. “That you’re glad I’m not stranded in a ditch at midnight?” 

Edward tilted his head toward her, raising an eyebrow. “I’m glad you’re not stranded in a ditch at midnight.” 

Bella just looked at him. 

He sighed too, running a hand through his hair. “I _am_ glad you’re not. Of course I am. And with your luck, you would have run into the only axe murderer—” 

“Okay, okay, but I didn’t, so—” 

Edward stared out at the dark road ahead, his voice low. “I just wish you hadn’t had to call him.” 

There was a beat of silence, and Bella watched his face. It was too smooth, too poker-like. “He just helped me with the car and left, Edward.” 

But she felt a twinge of discomfort. He’d been honest with her—or more honest, anyway. He’d told her he didn’t like her seeing Jacob; that he believed her that she only felt friendship toward him, but it wasn’t what Jacob felt, and, when she’d pressed, that he’d rather she stopped seeing him. 

She’d listened. But she hadn’t promised anything. 

Edward still hadn’t spoken, his hand tight on the wheel. 

“Please don’t be mad,” she said quietly. 

“I’m not mad.” 

“You understand that I didn’t know what—” 

“I understand, Bella.” 

“Well, great.” She faced forward, folding her arms. “I guess we’ll just sit in silence forever.” 

There was a pause, and then Edward let out a long exhale, his face softening, and reached out his hand for hers, bringing it briefly to his lips. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I know you didn’t have a choice. Really.” And then he smiled his crooked smile. “Did you have a nice night with Angela?” 

Bella let him hold her hand, relief in her chest. “Yes. She’s probably the nicest person in our grade.” 

But she frowned a little, too. Edward, seeing this, raised an eyebrow and waited. 

Bella looked out the window, unsure how to go on. “It just seems…wrong, somehow, to get closer with anyone right now.” 

He knew what she was referring to. His hand tightened around hers. 

“Bella…” 

“That’s not what I meant.” She said quickly. “I know what I want, Edward.” She bit her lip. What was _wrong_ with her, tonight? 

Sighing, she reached for his CDs and chose one, sliding it into the player. “How was your hunting trip?” 

He made a face. “Emmett tried to take on two bears at once.” 

She laughed. “Will I be able to do that, once I’m stronger than him?” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, shaking his head. “You don’t even know how wrong that image is to me.” 

But it was a hopeful thought, to Bella. No more need to be left behind. No need to call anyone for help. No more questions about loyalty. She turned up the music and leaned back into the seat, twining her hand closer with Edward’s, and watched the trees disappear behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> would love to hear what you think!


End file.
